


Say it Again Coda: Shell-Shocked

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: Say It Again [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan’s freak out, as witnessed and encouraged by JR Celski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Again Coda: Shell-Shocked

JR gets back to the dorm room he shares with Jordan just as the older man is using his newly returned key to get the lock open. He nods at JR, opening the door and stepping inside. JR smiles at what he knows is coming next.

“Jesus, could you guys have made a bigger mess!?” Jordan asks. JR peeks over his shoulder, the only mess in the living room is a blanket spread across the floor and the empty Pringles can. He rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be an ass, Jordan. Just because you haven’t gotten laid in months and I got it good last night and again this morning, doesn’t mean you have to be an asshole!” JR says ducking into his room to strip off his jacket. They don’t have to be at the media center for another hour. He drops his coat to his bed, and returns quickly to the living room. Jordan is in the kitchen area, fixing a snack, and muttering to himself. JR tries to hide his inner smirk. “So how is Simon? He was still asleep when Apolo and I picked up his luggage.” Jordan shrugs.

“Kid’s a lightweight! Was up all night puking and moaning in agony. Finally passed out around 4. Then I had to sleep on that jacked up couch,” Jordan says, popping trail-mix into his mouth.

“Why didn’t you sleep in Apolo’s room?” he asks, leaning down to pick up the Pringles can and blanket from the living room floor. He tosses the can in the trash can and folds the blanket, tossing it back into his room. He watches Jordan shrug.

“Gross. It’s Apolo’s bed. Besides who knows what you guys have done in there!” he replies. JR rolls his eyes. He leans back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’ll be happy to know that Apolo and I had no such problem with using your bed,” he says coldly. The trail mix in Jordan’s fingers, poised midway between the baggy and his mouth, makes a nice little satisfying ping ping ping sound as it falls to the counter. Jordan’s jaw drops, his face going pale. JR starts to grin. He raises an eyebrow at Jordan and reaches for the bag of trail-mix. Jordan makes a sort of choking sound and dives for the door to his bedroom on the other side of the living room. He throws the door open, and JR watches his body freeze with shock. Jordan wheels around, his eyes wide, and his face a little bit green.

“You didn’t!?” he asks, with such a desperate tone that JR almost gives in and tells the truth. Instead he grins wider, popping more trail mix into his mouth. Jordan turns slowly back around, venturing step by step back into the room. JR rolls his eyes as he watches through the open door as Jordan gingerly picks up the corner of the blanket with just two fingers, so as to not touch it with any more of his hand than strictly necessary. He yelps dropping it quickly. “Ewwww! Oh God! JR, I’m going to kill you for this!” he shouts from the bedroom. He storms back into the doorway a minute later, holding the open condom packet with a tissue between it and his fingers. JR laughs a little. He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Did you check under the bed?” he asks taking a drink of his bottled water. Jordan’s hand lets the tissue and condom wrapper drop down to the floor as he whirls back into the room. The anguished cry he lets out has JR laughing with mirth. He stumbles back into the main room looking shell-shocked.

“You fucked.. in my bed!?” he asks. JR grins at him. He watches Jordan walk across the room and flop down in the black leather arm chair next to the balcony door. JR’s grin doubles in size. He watches Jordan sit forward to rest his head in his hands. “You fucked in my bed?” he asks a second time, completely disbelieving. JR laughs.

“In that chair too!” he replies. Jordan freezes, picking his head up to look at JR. There’s doubt in his gaze.

“He fucked you in this chair too?" he says sarcastically. JR smirks.

"Actually. I got to fuck him in that chair! When we were done in your room we raced for it. First one to reach the chair got to top. But I really think that he just let me win!” JR says matter-of-factly. Jordan stares at him for a second but when JR’s expression doesn’t change, he jumps up out of the chair, turning to look at it in horror.

“Is there anywhere in this apartment you two didn’t fuck?” he asks, glaring in JR’s direction. JR ponders it. He looks around.

“Well…” he walks forward and points at his door. “My bed…” he turns to look at Jordan’s door. “Then your bed.” He turns to the right. “The chair.” He looks down at the floor where his blanket had been spread out. “The floor,” he points at their feet, and Jordan jumps backward. JR smirks. “Oh, and the shower!” he says smiling.

“You’re kidding me! How many times did he get it up last night? Did you get any sleep at all!?” Jordan asks. JR grins at him, looking sort of self-satisfied.

“Not a wink!” he says bright-eyed. Jordan’s forehead creases with agitation. “So, I could really use some coffee. You want to head out? Our interviews start soon. If we leave now we can grab some coffee at Starbucks.” He points over his shoulder at the door.

“Where am I supposed to sleep tonight? You and Apolo have left your sex cooties all over the dorm room!” Jordan replies, crossing his arms over his chest. JR laughs, shaking his head.

“There’s always the bathtub, or you can go back to Travis and Simon’s room and sleep on the couch again. Besides, it’s just a little sex! It’s not like we left cum spewed everywhere!” he replies. Jordan turns a little green. JR rolls his eyes. “You really can be so immature, Malone!” he turns heading into his room. He grabs up his jacket, and one of his bronze medals, and heads back out into the room. “Are you coming with me or not?” he asks. Jordan sighs, stepping around the edges of the room and running for the front door. JR laughs a little to himself and makes a mental note to give Apolo the play by play when he calls him later that night. “Oh and, Jordan?” he says. Jordan swings around to look at him. “I wouldn’t touch that wall to your left there. It might be contaminated!” he says with wide eyes. Jordan’s expression turns horrified, and he’s flinging himself out into the hallway a moment later.

JR laughs all the way to Starbucks.

The End.


End file.
